


Saturday Mornings In The Delta Quadrant

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute little girls, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Footie Pajamas, I love fluff, Pajama Party, Saturday Morning Cartoons, Voyager twins, sleepover, too darn cute not to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: Just a fluffy little oneshot of a typical Saturday morning in the Delta quadrant. Inspired by theramblinrose after a lovely discussion about fics and tv shows and life in general. I adore you my dear :)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 35
Kudos: 81
Collections: The Voyage Continues 2020





	Saturday Mornings In The Delta Quadrant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theramblinrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theramblinrose/gifts).



“Girls, you’d better hurry. Bugs Bunny is almost on!” Tom called from the living room, flipping on his antique television. Though he had control of the programming, and the time of the start, he liked starting the cartoons promptly at 0700; the same time they’d started when he’d watched them as a boy. Though the programming was different when he was younger, he now preferred the classics of the late twentieth century; Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, Popeye and Bullwinkle. The girls had chosen Looney Toons, and so he had the program ready to go.

“Tom,” B’Elanna came into the room, stifling a yawn behind one hand and holding a mug of coffee in the other, “don’t encourage them to run when they are carrying a bowl of cereal.” Her stern look gave way to a smile as she pressed a good morning kiss to his lips. They both had Saturday morning’s off, and enjoyed this new tradition of breakfast in their pajamas and watching cartoons with the girls.

It was at that moment that two little girls came into the living room, each carrying, very carefully, a bowl of Lucky Charms in their small hands. 

At first glance, one would think them to be twins; each was four years old and both sported a tan complexion. They were both the same height, and each wore their long brown hair in a braid, made slightly messy from a solid night’s sleep. Both wore matching pink and purple zip-up footie pajamas, and both loved watching Saturday morning cartoons with Tom and B’Elanna.

It was only if you looked closer that the differences between the girls became much more evident. One of them sported the soft brow ridges inherited by her mother and was quick to laugh like her father. The other had the striking blue eyes of her mother, and when she smiled, her father’s dimples appeared.

Both girls had been born in the Delta quadrant, their home was a starship. They had heard tell of the planet that their parents were from but also knew that it was far, far away, and would take a very long time to get there. This did not faze them as it did their parents. This was their life, and all they wanted and needed was contained between decks one and fifteen of the U.S.S. Voyager.

Tom took both bowls from them, his own resting in his lap while the girls wiggled their way up onto the sofa on either side of him. Once situated he handed them back their breakfast, using the controller to start the cartoons.

B’Elanna sat beside her daughter Miral, looking over last week’s warp core efficiency reports. Tom had often chided her that she needn’t look over reports and diagnostics during her off-duty hours, but quickly learned that this was relaxing for her. He and the girls giggled as the Coyote was once again duped by the Road Runner, and B’Elanna thought about what it might take to decrease the warp plasma output by seven percent over the next twenty days.

B’Elanna leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter’s head while Tom wrapped his arm around Taya beside him. Chakotay had often told B’Elanna during the early days of her pregnancy that Taya would be a lovely name for her daughter, but it instead went to his own little girl, born five months after Miral. Ever since the girls were old enough to understand the concept of friendship, they had been inseparable. They played together most days while their parents were on duty, looked after by either Naomi Wildman, Seven of Nine, Uncle Harry, or Tuvok, but weekends were spent solely with their parents. Tom and B’Elanna had them Friday night into Saturday, and Kathryn and Chakotay spent time with them Saturday into Sunday. The entire crew was completely enamored of the Voyager Twins, and that suited the little girls just fine.

It was just after 0900 when the door chime chirped, and Taya squirmed her way off the couch, already knowing who was at the door. “Come in,” her small voice called as she ran for the door.

Chakotay had barely stepped foot inside before his daughter leaped into his arms, his dimples matching hers as he scooped her up, pressing his nose into her hair to breathe her in before laying a kiss there. “Good morning, sweet pea. Have a good night?”

“Yep, we made a pillow fort with Aunt Lanna, and Uncle Tom was a monster that tried to get inside, but he couldn’t,” she giggled when Tom made the growling sound he’d made the night before. “We going home now?” She pushed out her bottom lip, hoping the answer was no.

“Not yet baby girl, I just wanted to see you before I head down to get breakfast for mommy and me.” Taya looked over her father’s shoulder to the empty doorway.

“Where’s mommy?”

Chakotay grinned, “Mommy’s still sleeping. I kept her up pretty late last night.” B’Elanna’s eyebrows rose and Tom snorted. Chakotay just winked at the pair before setting his little girl back down. “We’ll be here after lunch to get you and Miral, okay?”

“And then we’re going to the circus,” Miral spoke from the sofa, her dark eyes gleaming with excitement.

“That’s right. We have two hours of holodeck time, so we will go see the circus.” Taya climbed back up on the couch, snuggling back into Tom’s side as another program started.

“I’ll see you all later.” Chakotay moved to the door.

“Love you, papa,” Taya called, glancing at her father before he left.

“I love you too, sweet pea.”

The door closed behind Chakotay and the little girls were immediately engrossed in their cartoons once again, thoughts of the circus gone but not forgotten. 

Tom looked at the little girls beside him and his wife at the table, now going over plasma injection maintenance schedules. This certainly wasn’t the life he’d expected when he’d set foot aboard Voyager all those years ago, but as he watched cartoons with his daughter and his ‘niece’, he couldn’t imagine spending Saturday mornings any other way.


End file.
